


Happy Birthday

by IlluLynn888



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a sweetheart, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, I love their dynamic, It’s pretty damn cute, M/M, Midorima being Midorima, So happy birthday to our beloved megane, They go on a “date” on a Ferris Wheel, This is Aomine’s and my birthday gift to Shintaro, pretty wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluLynn888/pseuds/IlluLynn888
Summary: Midorima is taken by Aomine on a little trip to ride on a Ferris Wheel for his birthday.Little does Midorima know that his companion has something up his sleeve to surprise him with for his special day.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki/Midorima Shintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Happy Birthday

“Aomine, what are you doing?!”

“C’mon, this is fun!”

“Stop it! It’s not funny, I’m serious!” 

Forward and back, the Ferris Wheel’s cart swayed and teetered in a rocking motion due to Aomine’s movements for the sole purpose of pestering the poor megane who had the displeasure of ever joining him on the ride. “You should see the look on your face, right now. Hahah!” The Ace teased, abrupting with laughter.

Midorima’s knuckles lost all semblance of color as he tenaciously held onto the cart’s railing for dear life. The fact that they were currently several stories high in the atmosphere makes his pupils narrow in desperation for flight, and makes his heartbeat quicken in uneasiness. Glaring at the laughing figure, he groused beneath his breath, “Seriously, I just can’t handle you...”

Halting his movements, the careening motion of the cart also came to a stop. Turning towards the infinite horizon, Aomine took several moments to drink in the compelling view. Gusts of wind fluttered through their garments and tossed their hair towards its direction. He could stay up here for hours. “The view’s nice from up here, isn’t it?” He inquired, casually. 

Fingers losing their grip on the railing, Midorima sags in relief, tension easing out of his shoulders. Taking a moment to exhale out some of his adrenaline, he lifts his gaze and glared frostily at his former teammate, sheer annoyance blatant on his features. “Did you drag me all the way out here just to torment me?” 

Although the megane’s tone dipped into a state of vexation, a humorous chuckle roused from within. “Probably, but that’s not the only reason why.” Reaching into the string bag next to him, Aomine continued, “I, uh... Got somethin’ for ya.”

Dark-green brows furrowing in confusion, inquisitive eyes stared dubiously at him. What could Daiki possibly have up his sleeve?

A brief moment passed when Aomine finally pulled out a box covered in a vibrant green wrapping. Handing it over to Shintaro, a smirk crossed his lips. “Happy birthday, Taro.”

Brows climbed high upon the megane's forehead in disbelief as he took the gift from the other. ‘Happy birthday, Midorima’ is what the tag read. “What is this...?”

Aomine leaned back against the seat languidly and brought his hands up to rest behind his head. “Whaddya think? It's a present. Go ahead, open it up.” 

Despite such a thoughtful gesture, Midorima's mien remained austere. This was from Aomine, he reminded himself, so he must refrain from getting his hopes up upon concluding that it can’t be anything /that/ special. He wouldn’t be surprised if something as absurd as a limited-edition lubricious magazine was what was stored within the package. He was even surprised that Aomine bothered remembering that today was his birthday.

As instructed, Midorima proceeded to tear through the wrappings and then settled the disposable aside; he will deal with it later. After the deed was done, he lifted the cover, expecting disappointment to unravel itself in the form of a gift. However, poor expectations were instantly cast aside when the contents inside came into view, prompting emerald orbs to widen.

Bandaged digits reached into the box, and there, he pulled out a lengthy book and examined the cover. “An astrology book?”

“Yeah. It explains how each zodiac sign approaches finance, love, friendship... All the good stuff.” Answered Daiki. He rubbed the side of his neck and glanced away. “I also remembered your liking towards books, so... I thought you might like it.” 

Bold, aureate letters and decorative patterns were imprinted on the book's leather casing, which was enough to grasp Midorima’s interest. Opening it, he quickly flipped through the pages and skimmed its contents. It all seemed highly organized and informative in its topic about astrology, along with its detailed images which vastly fed into his avid admiration for horoscopes. Moreover, the gift’s combination of his interests in zodiacs and books truly intrigued him, indeed. He found himself eager to revel in its contents alone whenever given the chance.

Placing the book aside, he peered inside and spotted a silver bracelet. Taking it out, he brought it up and tilted it in various angles to observe it closely.

“That’s a bracelet showing your sign’s star constellation." Aomine explained. "Don’t worry, I remembered your sign.” 

He wasn’t wrong. Midorima vividly remembered the constellation of his own sign, so he can confirm that the stars engraved on the bracelet were placed in all its rightful positions. It seemed to glimmer brightly in the glow of the sunlight, captivating him in a mesmerizing fashion. Midorima, himself, isn’t fond of jewelries of any sort, but he’s looking forward to don this for each and every occasion to simply flaunt its glamorous beauty.

Placing the accessory upon the book’s cover next to him, he pulled out the last object inside which made him tilt his head to the side in question. “And this?”

“Oh, that’s... That’s from Satsuki. I had nothin’ to do with that.” Rubbing the side of his neck, Aomine glanced away in embarrassment.

The birthday card he picked up was pink and bedazzled with glitter, which undoubtedly suited Momoi’s tastes. Opening it up, he was greeted with an overly-exuberant message written in big, bubbly letters with a pink glitter pen, decorated with excessive amounts of hearts and stars. Such a saccharine display almost made him scoff; no doubt it was from Momoi.

Returning the gifts carefully into the box, a faint, vermillion pigment could be seen permeating Midorima’s complexion. Even after he closed the package, he kept his gaze averted in a bashful fashion. “Aomine, you... You shouldn’t have. I-I can’t accept this—“

What was truly incredulous was the fact that someone as impertinent as Daiki was able to pick out the most suitable gifts that certainly captivated him. He almost forgot that these were from Aomine, himself. How unanticipated yet benign.

Midorima's flushed expression emitted a humorous chuckle from the tanned man. Patting the opposing shoulder reassuringly, Daiki responded, “Hey, c’mon, it’s no big deal. I got it just for you. I wouldn’t leave a friend hangin’ like that.” He smiled; not in its usual sardonic manner, but of true benevolence. “They're alright, yeah?”

Pausing for a short moment, he returned his attention to his companion. “Thank you, Aomine. I truly appreciate it.”

Shintaro smiled gleefully at the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, but this actually the very first fanfic I've ever written. I didn't mean to make it as long as it is, but I'm proud of how well it turned out, and I hope that those of you who read it enjoyed it. This fic is for all the Shintaro's out there, so happy birthday. ♡


End file.
